Little Miss Bella
by AliBelly
Summary: Bella is a player and moves to Forks to live with her Dad. She mets Edward, the gang and some hot teachers. What happend when they have booze, drugs and the best parties in forks to go to. Lots of fun. AH/AU


**BPOV**

New school, new friends, new teachers, new victims.

I arrived in Forks last night with the hope of a fresh start, away from everything. There was just so much drama when I lived with my mum in Phoenix, so I did the only reasonable thing and moved to my dad's house here in Forks so I could get a fresh slate. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum and Phil dearly, but they moved around a lot with Phil being a major league baseball player, so they were never home. I moved because my meant-to-be-best friend made it her goal junior year to ruin me and my reputation. It ended badly for both of us.

So here I am in my room waiting to fall into a deep slumber before I go to school tomorrow and get my fresh slate. I hope that I make lots of friends; friends with benefits that is. You see, I am one of those girls that likes' to tap that then run and not stay for a hug in the morning. Basically you could say that I am a player.

Here comes my new life here in forks. I hope that it is a good one.

------------------------------------------------------------Next day--------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a grimace on my face. I was always like this until I got some caffeine in me. _Knock knock. _God who would knock on the door at this hour?

"Morning Bells," Daddy said, sitting on my bed with me holding out, bless him, a coffee. I grabbed it eagerly. "I remembered that you usually don't get up without one, so I thought that I would save you the trouble of getting out of bed."

"Bless your heart daddy," I said. "How do you even remember that?"

"How could I not remember things about my only daughter?" He chuckled.

"Awww daddy, that's so sweet," I said, giving him a shit-faced grin and a hug. "I love you to."

He chuckled. "Any way Bells, I have to go to work. I will see you tonight. Make some friends."

"Okay daddy," I said in a sweet voice. He kissed my forehead and left for work. I still find it ironic that daddy is the chief of police and he supposedly 'sweet little daughter' is as about as naughty as they get.

I got out of my heaven...Herm...My bed...herm, and went to my walk-in wardrobe. I decided that I would go for a skirt and a white tank top in case I find someone that is willing enough for a quickie. Which won't be hard to find, because, and I'm not being vain, I am a hotty with a body. I got a business skirts and hiked it up half way up my thigh. I then put on my white tank top. It was low enough that it showed off the top of my girls. They were a pretty nice size: 32 D. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought that it looked a little bit plain, so I got a thin tie and put it on over my tank top. It was very Serena Van der woodson. I decided to top it all off with my black closed toe ankle strap platform heels with above the knee, black socks. The outfit all together was very nice.

I couldn't be bothered doing much with my hair as-per usual, so I just ran a brush through it. My hair always bugged me because it looked permanently like I had just banged the closet guy to me (that usually is the case) Total sex hair. Guys usually found that a turn on, so once I hit puberty it turned out to be a good thing.

I went downstairs and saw that Daddy had made me breakfast. The only thing that he was capable of cooking was waffles, but he was damn good at that. I absolutely adore his waffles. Mind you, I absolutely adore food in general. I inhaled his waffles then went upstairs to brush my teeth. When I finished up in the bathroom, I went into my room and grabbed my blackberry of the charger and dumped it in my bag pack. I put all the school essentials into it as well and then went outside to get to school.

When I got outside, I stood and admired my baby. It was so beautiful. It was a black Lamborghini Murcielago and it was the best thing ever. I loved it. Phil brought it for me as a leaving present so I have barely been able to drive it. But that will change when I find an empty road somewhere so I can test the speeding limit with my baby.

After admiring it for a few moments, I jumped in and set off to search for the school. It wasn't very hard to find. It looked like a bunch of normal buildings, but if the sign wasn't in front, I definitely wouldn't have gone in.

I drove into the car park, which was pretty full of cars and people. Everybody was turning their heads to look at my car and wondering who was inside. I parked my car, took a big breath, and then hopped out. I could practically feel the sexual tension go up when I got out of my car. Obviously no one else dresses like I do here. That's going to be a problem now isn't.

I looked for a lucky guy to help me 'find my way around'. I saw a cute blonde that had pretty blue eyes and decided that he was the one that would help. I walked up to him and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella," I said in a seductive voice. "I just moved here into my Dad's house and I don't know my way around. Do you think that you can help me out?"

"Sure," the cute blonde said. "I'm Mike by the way."

He led me to the front office to get my timetable and then he started showing me around the school. He showed me where my classes were and then where the cafeteria was. After a while I just wanted to get him into a broom closet. He really was cute.

"Hey Mike," I said seductively, running my hand up and down his arm. "If there a broom closet that you would like to join me in anywhere?"

"Hey yeah babe," He said enthusiastically. "Follow me."

He lead me to a broom closet and squished into the back of it.

"This is cosy, "I purred.

"Hmmm," He murmured. Leaning in to kiss me. He was aiming for just a peck, but I basically attacked his lips, shoving my tongue down his throat, not that he was complaining or anything.

We made out like that for like five minute before I started lowering my hands from is waste to his cock. I started to unbutton his jean and he moaned. I pulled down his pants and took of my underwear. I straddled his lap and touched his cock, giving him fingering it and getting a good feel of the size.

I pushed him back so he was on a still that someone had placed in here and I was on his lap, straddling him of course, still heavily making out. He made the final move and thrust into me and we both moaned quietly. He kept murmuring "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god." And it didn't seem like he was going to last that long. He really must not get much good pussy. He banged in and out of me for about five minutes until it started to get more intense. He moved faster and harder, knowing that he was going to come any minute and wanted me to come first. It was working, I always liked it hard. I felt the familiar tightening in my lower stomach and felt like screaming. I bit down on his shirt while I came so I didn't scream. I felt purely blissed out. Mike kept pumping in and out of me and finally got his released.

I stood up and straightened up my outfit. I out my panties back on and then gave Mike a sweet peck on the lips.

"Thanks babe," he murmured. "I really needed that."

He was to blissed out to answer, so I just picked up my bag and left. I walked around the school and looked at my timetable. I had English first, which was good since it was my favourite subject. On the way to class I checked out some of the boys that were walking past. Some of them looked really yummy and I could really go for them.

I walked into my English class to and went up to the front desk. There was a woman there that was probably in her early twenties and was quite cute. She had black hair that was put in a stylish bob. I looked down at her outfit and found that it was one of those long cardigans and skinny jeans outfits. I loved her style. When I got to her shoes I gasped.

"Are those the new prada stilettos?" I asked her in shock.

Her head snapped up to me. "Yes they are. Why do you ask?" She aid to me, looking me up and down at my outfit.

"I have been bugging my step-dad to buy me some since they were released. He said that he couldn't get any, that they were all gone. How did you get some?" I asked her stunned.

She smirked. "I know the designer."

"You are so lucky," I said dreamily. "I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here from phoenix."

"Oh, so you are the famous Isabella, that Charlie had been talking to me about," she said with a smile. "I'm Amanda Johnson. I'm so glad that there is actually someone in this town now that speaks fashion and can buy it. We have to go shopping sometime. Finally I have a shopping partner."

"Okay," I said, suddenly excited. "We can swap numbers after class. Can you please sign this slip for me?"

"Sure," she said.

She signed my slip then directed me to a desk at the back to sit at. Amanda was really good at English. She really knew her shit about what people our age should be studying. She is getting us to read actual books without pictures. At my school in Phoenix, the English teacher had us reading Dr. Zeus. Dr. Freaking Zeus.

When the bell rang for the next period. I got up and went to the front desk and gave Amanda my blackberry to install her number. She gave me her I-phone and I installed mine. My name was Sexy English student. When she got it back she laughed. I looked at her name and it was sexy English teacher. I think that we were going to be great friends.

I went to my next class which was government. Mr Jefferson was the teacher, and when I walked into the class he totally checked me out. Queue shudder. I got him to quickly sign my sheet, then went and sat down at the very back so he couldn't do something disgusting, like look down my top. The whole period was a total bore.

Next was Trig. Oh how I hated trig. I walked into the class and looked at the teacher. He was pretty hot for an oldie. He looked like he was in his late thirties and damn, I would tap that. I was actually considering until he made me introduce myself to the class. I stood up there, glaring at the teacher, muttering my name and where I was from.

He sat me next to a girl called Jessica Stanley. She was nice, but I think that she was about to hate me. It turned out that she had the biggest crush ever on my good friend from this morning Mike Newton. Crap. Maybe she doesn't mind sharing, I could totally have a threesome with her. Maybe even a twosome. Oh maybe I should've told you before, I'm a bisexual. I love everyone. I'm just a loving person.

Jessica and I talked the whole way through the class, completely ignoring the teacher. She agreed with me that Mr Varner, the teacher, was hot but a dick. A hot dick. Just the way that I like them. At the end of class we swapped numbers so we could text for the rest of the day. She was no fun and write just Jess as her contact name. I wrote Sexy bitch into her phone. I pouted at her, but she just laughed at my face.

I had Spanish next and it turned out that so did Jessica. We walked in and she sat in her normal spot and I went to talk to the Spanish teacher. He looked like a person that could be my dad or big brother. He had a grin that made his eyes crinkle and a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Hola señor, mi nombre es Bella Swan y me acabo de mudar aquí de Phoenix. Tomé de regreso a casa española y ahora estoy con fluidez," I said, flashing him my award winning grin. **(Hello sir, my name is Bella Swan and i just moved here from Phoenix. I took Spanish back home and now I am fluent.)**

"Muy buena la señorita Swan. Bueno parece que quieren estar aprendiendo mucho en este semestre por lo que sólo puede sentarse en la espalda y su frasco de uñas ," he said with a chuckle. **(Very good miss Swan. Well it looks like you want be learning much this semester so you can just sit at the back and phial your nails)** "por cierto, mi nombre es señor Thompson."**(** **by the way, my name is mister Thompson)**

I giggled at his view on female culture and sat next to Jess. I got out my pad and write her a note.

So are there any good parties around here?-B

She looked at my note, then scribbled something down pushing it over to me.

Well there is actually one tonight at my best friend Laurens house. You should totally come. It will be awesome.-J

I read it and smiled.

I'll be there for sure. Free booze right?-B

Definitely. Who throws a party and doesn't hand out booze?-J

IDK? I don't know how small towns work. Last time I was here I was ten and hardly partying. Ahahaha. Things have sure changed. So what time does the party start?-B

Eight. Hopefully the pigs won't find out and crash the party. Hey, isn't your dad Chief?-J

Yep. I can probably get him to stare clear of that zone tonight though.-B

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I shoved the note in to my bad pack and put my notebook away. I listened to my I-pod for the rest of class, which was like ten minutes. I played my favourite playlist that consisted of:

-The longest time, Billy Joel.  
-Eye of the tiger, Survivor  
-Don't go breaking my heart, Elton John  
-Take me out, Franz Ferdinand  
-Speechless, Lady Gaga  
-Whisky Lullaby, Brad Paisley

I was walking down the halls to the cafeteria, still listening to my I-pod when class finished. I was listening to Whisky lullaby and thought for the millionth time how cute it is. I let the lyrics overflow me.

She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night  
He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
He finally drank away her memory  
Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that says I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Suddenly something knocked me of my feet. For a second I thought that it was a box or something but then I looked down and saw that it was a person. She must of been only like five feet tall, that's why I didn't see her when I was walking. She had cute spiky black hair that went around her head like a halo. She also had crystal blue eyes that were staring at me in worry. She was the cutest thing that I had ever seen I concluded. She could be my little fairy or pixie.

"Oh, my god," She said. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and now we are on the floor. Oh, my god. Oh, my god."

"Its fine," I told her, trying to ease her rant. "I'm accident prone so it happens all the time. I'm Bella Swan by the way. I just moved here."

"I'm Alice Brandon," she said giving me a hug. "I can just tell that we are going to be bestest friends. Come on, I'll take you to lunch."

"Hey Alice," I said tentatively. She was now pulling me by the hand to the lunchroom. "Don't take this the wrong way, but can you be my baby. You're just so cute and small. You look just like the baby doll that I use to carry around everywhere when I was a little kid."

"Sure," she said excitedly. "That would be awesome." By now we were in line for lunch. "What are you going to get?"

"Ummm," I thought. "I really feel like cookies and cream ice-cream. You want to share a bowl?"

"Sure," she said. "I love eating ice-cream at school. I feel like such a rebel."

We got our cookies and cream ice-cream and I decided that I wanted a piggyback. I saw Mike and I waved him over to me. He came running like a lost puppy.

"Hey Mikey," I said sweetly, running my hand up his biceps, which were pretty well defined. "Since you have so many muscles, can you please give me a piggyback?"

"Sure Bella," he said quickly. "Anything after this morning."

He turned around and I jumped onto his back. Alice started to lead us to the other side of the cafeteria to a table with four people sitting there. When we got there I jumped of Mikes back and gave him a peck on the lips.

"If you want," I whispered seductively in his ear. "Tomorrow before school we can have a repeat of this morning."

I think he just about choked on his own saliva because he made a sort of choking noise. I giggled quietly and he ran of pretty quickly. I turned to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for bringing the ice-cream over baby, "I cooed affectionately.

Alice laughed and sat down at the table. There were no more seats, so I sat down on the guy that was sitting next to Alice, on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and started to whisper in my ear.

"Why hello there beautiful," He said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied sweetly, eating some ice-cream.

I looked around at the people that were at the table and commented as I went. There was a blonde girl that was basically the definition of perfection.

"DAMN GIRL," I said looking at her. "You are smokin'."

She smirked at me and just said, "I know."

"Oh I love a girl with a bit of attitude," I winked at her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," She said smiling at me. "I think that we are going to get along fine."

"I'm Bella Swan."

I looked at the person that was seated between Alice and Rosalie next. He was basically the male version of Rosalie. They have to be related. He was sooo hot. Too bad he had his arm around my baby.

"And you," I said pointing at him. "Must be Rosalie's twin."

He nodded offering a small grin. "I'm Jasper."

"And why is your arm around my baby? She is much too young for that kind of romance. Geezz."

"Well, err," he stuttered. "We are soul mates. I love her and am going to marry her one day."

"Okay then," I said looking at him warily. "Just use protection."

"Ellerk," A big muscled boy that was sting next to Rosalie complained. He had the nicest dimples that I have ever seen. Yum."I so don't want to hear about my baby sis like this."

I laughed at him. "What's your name dimples?"

"Emmett," he said with a shit-faced grin.

"Well Emmett," I said in a confused voice. "Are you sure Baby and you are siblings? I mean, no offence meant, but you are complete opposites."

"Of course I'm sure," he said seriously. "We have the same eyes."

"Oh yer," I said. It was true, they both had those really unique blue eyes. Awesome!

"So Belly," Emmett started and I giggled at the silly nickname. "Why are you sitting on Edward when you just kissed Newton?"

"Because Edwards lap looked extra comfy. Plus there were no more chairs," I explained. "And about Mike, we may of had an encounter in a closet this afternoon."

"Ewww," Rose said, making a face. "You boned Newton?"

"Yep," I stated proudly. "Don't tell anyone, but he wasn't that good."

They all cracked up at that. While I was laughing I realized that I hadn't looked at Edward yet. I turned around so I was straddling him and gasped.

He had bronzed sex hair. Sex hair is so my thing, but DAMN it looked good on him. He also had a very chiselled jaw line like that actor Paul Wesley from vampire diaries. Again DAMN. He also had very pretty coloured eyes. They were green and just sparkled with secrets. And there those eyes were, looking right back at me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I hadn't looked at _you_ yet, so I thought that I would," I smiled cheekily.

"Well do you like the goods?" He asked.

"Hmmm. Yes. Yes, I do." I smiled at the thought of him naked. On top of me. "Maybe we can have a quickie at Laurens party tonight. You guys are going right?"

"Hell yes!" Emmett cheered.

"Oh, Bells," Alice chirped. "You should come over after school and get ready with rose and I. It will be so great! Then you can stay the night."

"Ok," I said warily. "But I have to go home and get a outfit first."

"Alright," she said, satisfied.

"Oh, Bella," Rose said. "Is that Lambo in the car park your car?"

"Hell yes," I said. "It's my first baby. Alice is my second."

"Damn that is a sweet ride," she murmured in appreciation. "How did you get it? It is so expensive."

"Oh, well my step-dad, Phil got it for me as a good-bye present. He's a good guy." I said.

"What does he do for a job?" Jasper asked.

"He's in major league baseball," I said.

"Last name?"

"Phil Dwyer," I said confidently.

"W-O-W," Jasper said, stunned. "He's really your step-dad. He is totally my favourite player."

"Mine to," I giggled. I looked at the time on my phone a gasped. "I'm gonna be late for class. See you guys later."

I set of for class and found it pretty quickly. It turned out that Mike was in my class. I was going to sit with him but he said that the teacher, Mr Banner, was doing a new seating arrangement today. So I stood patiently and waited for the teacher to come. A minute later Edward came into the class and stood next to me.

"Fancy you being in my biology class Edward," I said. "Are you stalking me?"

"Nah babe," Edward said. "I've been here since the start of the year. You obviously wanted to see my beautiful face again. You know what Bella? You hurt my feelings saying that, you should give me a kiss to make it up to me."

"If you insist," I said leaning forward to kiss him. Just as I was about to peck his lips, a really handsome man came in and stood at the front of the class. DAMN. "Who is that?"

"That's the teacher Bella," Edward scolded me. "And where is my kiss?"

"You're not getting one now. There's a teacher," I mocked him playfully.

"Okay class, let's begin shall we?" Mr Banner said at the front of the room. "Okay for seats. Mike and Jess, Angela and Ben, Lauren and Tyler." He kept on listing names until it was just Edward and I standing.

He looked at me and said. "Well hello there miss. I don't think you have been in my class before, I'm Mr Banner, but you can call me Luke." He is so hitting on me. Yes!

"Okay Luke," I giggled. "My name is Bella Swan. I just moved here from Phoenix. I need you to please sign this sheet for me please."

"Sure Bella," He said, tasting my name. He flicked a signature onto my piece of paper then got another piece of paper of his desk and wrote something on it, "Text me sometime."

I smirked at Edward. "Well Bella, the only seat left is next to Edward, I hope that you don't mind."

"Of course not Luke," I said sweetly. Edward and I travelled to our desk and sat down.

This was _so _going to be a fun year!

**AN: I hoped you guys liked it. I have pictures for Bella's outfit, car and Amanda's shoes on my profile. **

**Review**

**xx**


End file.
